Duel Spirits: Kai and Black Cat Sprite's Adventure
by Hakumei Twin Blade
Summary: Kai is in his second year of high school and he's living every high school boy's dream; Living alone with a pretty girl. This girl comes with a price. Kai is her 'Master' of her life. How can Kai Cope?


**Cardfight! Vanguard and Yu-Gi-Oh! Crossover**

_**HakumeiTwinBlade doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Cardfight! Vanguard. Please support the official release.**_

I'm Elizabeth Kuroneko; I'm a half human, half duel spirit. I have blackish brown hair, golden eyes, sun kissed skin, and I wear a brown sailor fuku on school days and off school days I wear a pair of black pants, and a blue vest as a shirt. Speaking of Kai…he happens to be my master; Mom doesn't like that I'm not used in duels.

Dad was a Spellcaster, but I ended up with blackish brown cat ears, tail, and clear claws on my hands. My duel spirit form is same color hair, my eyes become look cat-like, same color eyes, same skin tone, and I wear a black bikini top, a silver micro skirt, and boots that look like Dark Magician Girl, but black and silver.

"Kai-sama," I shouted, "Let's get to school." I ran to his room. He looked pissed at me.

"Don't wake me," He ordered. I growled and nodded. I had my uniform on.

"I'll see you after school or at school break," I informed him. He gave an 'hn' and walked to school.

"Man, Miko-Sensei knows how to leech off our energies," I moaned to a friend.

"I hear you, Black Cat Sprite," My friend, Raging Flame Magician moaned back.

"Black Cat Sprite come to the office," The PA system called through my class.

"Kukukukukukuku, what did you do this time Black Cat Sprite," My rival, Spirit of Victory crowed.

"I didn't do anything," I spoke with confidence. The Principle looked at me and smiled.

"Black Cat Sprite, do you have a 'Master' anywhere," His dark gray lizard tail slammed on the floor cracking it a bit. I looked shocked but nodded. Seriously, that principle creep me out.

"Yes, what about it," I glared at him. He just kept smiling and his tail kept slamming.

"It's funny how you love your freedom, but yet, it was all taken from you," He laughed darkly. He got up and towered over me.

"I won't let you take him, Dark Lizard Grey-Sensei" I growled at him. He glared at me with all his might.

"Tell. Me. His. Name," He growled as his tail wrapped around my throat. I grabbed at his tail and bit it. He screamed in pain and let my throat go; he started to cradle his tail.

"I won't," I panted as I got out of the room.

"How could a weak duel spirit such as you have a 'Master' before all of us," He bellowed. I ran from the school. I got into my half spirit form; a ghost-like form where I am human but not visible to the humans; and floated to Kai's school. I searched the school until I found him.

"Kai-sama, gomen, demo my principle got mad at me. I might have to come with you to school until he calms down. It will take a while," I spoke to him. He gave a sexy smirk.

"Ah," He whispered looking at me and out the window. I blushed and growled.

"Don't think it means I like you, I only think of you as a master; I have my pride, you know," I puffed out my cheeks, turned my head, and looked up closing my eyes. Kai just continued to take his classes. When it was Lunch he went to the roof, and naturally I followed. He climbed to the water tower and told me to go against it. I did since it was an order with me succumbing to a stronger soul as nature and the fact I accepted him as my master. He then ordered me to get in my human form. Again, I obeyed without knowing what he was doing.

He grabbed my chin and brought his moist lips toward my plump yet dry lips. I gave a small lick of my own lips to moisten them, but other than that, I stood absolutely still. "Kai-sama," I spoke under a whisper as I closed my eyes waiting for the unthinkable to happen.

"Yo, Kai, where are you," A voice called out. It was his blond friend, Miwa, calling out to him. Kai gave a 'tch' and ordered me to go in half spirit form. I did as I was told.

"Miwa, what do you want," A very annoyed Kai asked. I blushed thinking what almost happened. He almost kissed me; the dumb jerk almost kissed me.

"So, Kai, what were you doing up here," Miwa grinned. Kai looked at me.

"None of your business," Kai retorted at him. I swallowed some saliva.

"Does it happen to be about _her_," He asked carefully choosing his words. Kai suddenly looked at Miwa with a glare.

"If it is," Kai growled. Then it hit me, Miwa knew about me. My jaw dropped.

"Did I interrupt something here," Miwa toyed with Kai. Kai's cheeks gave a tint but not enough for a human to notice.

"Shut up," Kai barked. Miwa laughed lightly.

"So I did, didn't I," Miwa grinned. Kai gave an order for me to go in my human form. I did and Miwa's eyes went big as dinner plates.

"What," I asked not really wanting to talk. Then, Miwa started to give a cheeky grin.

"So, what were you two doing up here all alone, just a boy and his duel spirit that's also a human," He started to tease. I was ready to punch him but didn't, thank God, how would he reply to the teacher that a girl hit him on the roof.

"Who knows, maybe some training," I growled looking away. Miwa looked at me and laughed.


End file.
